Midnight Musical Drabble
by OtakuLove618
Summary: I've decided to take up the Fanfiction Musical Challenge- Set your playlist on shuffle and write drabbles before the song finishes. the pairing of my choice is RoLu. The genres are all over the place, but it boils down to romance.


**Quick Midnight Musical Drabble. Enjoy! And remember: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**1\. Gecko/Overdrive - Oliver Heldens X Becky Hill**

Sometimes Lucy doesn't want the prince charming love life she's so longed for. Sometimes, she just wants a bit of fun, when the tension built up just fades, and she can enjoy herself. She has those moments when she simply wants some sexy fun – and with Rogue, no less.

**2\. The Phoenix – Fall Out Boy**

After the Eclipse project, Rogue didn't know what to do with his feelings. His heart ached for Lucy, but he thought that he should stay away from her. After all, his future self-_did _try to kill her. He wished he could tell her that he didn't know his future self would try to kill her, and that he would prevent himself from turning into that monster.

**3\. Where Is The Love? – Black Eyed Peas**

Lucy was devastated after Tartarus attacked; she had to break Aquarius' key in an attempt to defeat Mard Geer, and shortly after the fiasco, Natsu, Juvia and Gray left for a year, and the guild shortly disbanded. Lucy felt lost, and she had trouble making money for rent. She was kicked out, and was living on the streets. Rogue saw Lucy out on the streets, and he frowned at the sight. The blonde bubbly celestial mage he saw and the Grand Magic Games was no more. As he started seeing her on the street every day, he felt that something was wrong, and decided to lend her a helping hand.

**4\. Gone, Gone, Gone – Phillip Phillips**

Rogue was lonely as a child. After having killed Skiadrum, he was lost. He wandered in the forest for days, weeks, months. That is, until a certain little blonde girl stepped into his life. She found him wandering in the forest near the Heartfilia Konzern, and they became friends easily. Rogue left when he was 16, hoping to find a meaning for his life, and Lucy ran away at age 17. What she didn't expect, was to find the person she loved at the Grand Magic Games, in a rival guild.

**5\. If I Lose Myself – One Republic**

Lucy stepped out onto the balcony of her home- not a small one, but not the big either. She had always dreamed of living in a normal house, with a normal life. With Rogue, she felt that was finally accomplished. So when they finally got the pet she's always longed for- a kitten, she loved how adorable those things were- she felt like a family, just what she's always wanted.

**6\. I Write Sins, Not Tragedies – Panic! At The Disco**

Rogue felt as if he were about to explode with anger. He passed a room in the church where he and Lucy were to be wedded- and he had overheard a conversation he wished he hadn't heard. "This is an amazing wedding, don't you think?" said the waitress. The waiter replied" Yes, but poor groom, as his bride is a whore." Rogue knew it was better to think rationally, but he was infuriated. He burst in, yelling "Don't you guys know how to close a door?! That is my wife to be you are insulting!" 

**7\. Still Alive – BIGBANG**

Lucy couldn't handle it. Her husband couldn't be dead- he couldn't! He knew better than to challenge a dragon all on his own! When she heard that no one had seen Rogue since he took on that dragon himself, Lucy was close to tears. She believed in Rogue, and she still had an inkling of hope he was still alive. And sure enough- there he was, limping his way toward her. 

**8\. Monster – BIGBANG**

Rogue wasn't a normal being. He was a monster. He himself knew this. Why Lucy still loved him even though he told her not to, he didn't know. Lucy was the light, and he couldn't let his dark past fade that light. Lucy knew better than to let his past eat away at him. She helped Rogue, and for the first time in what seems like forever, he realized that maybe he wasn't a monster after all. 

**9\. Love You To Death – Taeyang**

Lucy gazed up towards his eyes, and he looked down towards hers. Caramel met crimson red, and he waited for those fateful words to come out of her mouth. She smiled, knowing what he was thinking, and she finally said the words that would connect them. "I do." 

**10\. Teenagers – My Chemical Romance**

If Rogue and Lucy knew that raising a teen was this difficult, they wouldn't have had a child in the first place! Their teen was too destructive; inheriting both Lucy's and Rogues magical abilities (though it tips more towards the father's side). They can't handle all the sudden behavior changes in her mood, or her crazy fashion sense. "Okay, that's it! If you want all those clothes that bad, join a guild and make the money _yourself._ " "I wonder how my father handled me in those years…"


End file.
